Surveys And Questionnaires
by delcatty546
Summary: Livecastershipping because there simply isn't enough of it on this website! Ever wondered why Curtis always seems to know what Rosa likes when they talk on the Xtransciever? Wonder no more! Minor hints at Sequelshipping, because I love Sequelshipping about as much as Livecastershipping. K plus for slightly un-kiddy language.


**Livecastershipping, simply because there isn't enough to satisfy my huge craving for it! It's just so darn adorable even if the relationship seems like something right out of a shojo manga! And am I the only one who thinks Pokemon Black 2/White 2 is seriously much more in depth in terms of plot AND they tried to throw in some romance *squeal* Okay, maybe that's my hopeless romantic side overanalysing it but on with the story!**

**Surveys and Questionnaires**

Rosa wheeled her bike to the entrance of Passerby Analytics HQ. The survey sheets felt heavy in her bag and all she wanted to do was hand them over to the statistician and slump onto the floor in an unsightly heap.

She glanced over to Serperior who was slithering behind her. It had wanted to help carry the stack of papers but it had no limbs. All it settled for was giving her an encouraging nudge every now and then.

The pair entered the building and Rosa slammed the heavy bag onto the table. Everyone in the room jumped and turned away from the computers.

"Good heavens Rosa! Don't frighten us like that!"chastised the beauty Annalie. She was pushed aside by Head Statistician Roland.

"Ah! The head count survey for 'The first Pokemon you picked' is done! Very good Rosa! As promised, your reward." He tossed a Great Ball over and Rosa twitched in irritation. For all that bloody hard work, all she got was a _Great Ball_? It wasn't exactly her fault some annoying Purrloin had stolen her remaining Poke Balls and that she couldn't afford any more.

"Any more surveys Roland?"

"Ah, no. You can take a break. I'll call you when I need help again. Thanks for being so efficient!" Well. At least she had a well-earned break now. She ought to go train Serperior for a while.

"Rosa! Come over here!" called Annalie. "Could you fill out a few questionnaires in the meantime? Please?"

_And poof! There goes my break._

"Sure thing Annie." Rosa was a pushover. She just couldn't say no.

"Alright alright, first question! What's your hobby?"

"Music."

"Favourite type of Pokemon?"

Rosa took a quick look at her Pokedex. Practically half of the Pokemon she had caught so far were Grass types. Was she really that fond of them?

"Grass I guess…"

"Where would you like to go for fun? The river, beach or mountains?"

"River. Definitely river. I can't hike that much and honestly, I hate being seen in my swimsuit."

Annalie gave Rosa a quick once over. "Girl, what the hell are you feeling self-conscious about? Your figure is at least a nine out of ten! And that's coming from a beauty like myself!" Annalie puffed out her chest a little.

Rosa blushed a little. "Annalie, the questionnaire?"

"Ah, right! Let's get back to it."

_Two hours later…_

"We're done! Rosa! You can go off now! Rosa?" Annalie prodded the shoulder of the sleeping girl. "Ah well. Roland won't mind if she crashes here. Meanwhile…"

Annalie returned to her computer and scrolled through her contacts list on the Xtransciever.

"C, C, C… Aha! Curtis!" She tapped the 'Call' button and waited as it rang. "It should be ten now in Kanto. He should've ended work for the day already-"

"Annalie! What's up?"

"I've got the results. Hold up there." Her fingers swiped across the keyboard swiftly, attaching files at breakneck pace. "Sent!"

Curtis smiled as he heard the 'ding' on his laptop, announcing the arrival of mail.

"Thanks sis, I owe you one."

"Wrong-o buster. You owe me _big time_. The poor girl's crashing on the couch thanks to you." She turned her Xtransciever so that it faced the sleeping Rosa on the couch. Curtis felt his whole face heat up. Was there ever a time Rosa wasn't adorable?

"You better get together or else-" Annalie threatened.

Curtis ended the call immediately, not wanting to hear the rest of it. He was pretty sure his sister's threats would involve him never being a dad.

_The next day…_

"Curtis! It's me! Rosa!" Rosa was standing in front of the Musical Hall in Nimbasa City. "I just saw this Pokemon that reminded me of you somehow! But come to think of it, it reminds me more of the idol Christoph. You know Christoph?"

Panic bubbled up in Curtis chest. "Crap, has she figured it out?"

"Figured what out Curtis?" He cursed himself for actually mumbling that out loud but that girl had insanely sensitive ears.

"Ah, uhm," Curtis swallowed nervously. "I- Do you like Grass type Pokemon?" he blurted out suddenly.

"Grass types? I guess they're kinda my favourite! How did you know?"

Curtis smiled. "Lucky guess. I like Grass types too!" His eyes slid slyly over to the printout of her questionnaire answers.

"Hey, I'm on a break from work for about a day. How would you like to… Have a picnic in Nimbasa City? By the river?"

"Sure! I'd love to! In fact, I'm in Nimbasa right now! See you later!" The screen went blank and Curtis mounted his Skarmory.

"Let's go Skar! Nimbasa City!"

_During the picnic…_

"You know Curtis, I'm really surprised we have so much in common." Rosa beamed at him before taking another bite of her strawberry shortcake. "Who knew you loved horror shows as well!"

Curtis really wanted to give Annalie a big hug now. Okay, so maybe he was cheating a little by doing it like this but in his defence, he was only bringing up questions where he himself would've answered the same as Rosa.

"You're really something Rosa. Most girls like rom-coms but a girl who loves horror is hard to find!"

Rosa laughed heartily. "I usually watch horror movies with Hugh. Just because I love them doesn't mean I'm not scared of them! I think Hugh's arms must be covered in fingernail marks by now!" She winced as she pictured the amount of pain her best friend had probably put up with for her.

_Hugh? That's a boy's name isn't it? He's not her boyfriend is he? Crap. What if he's the overprotective sort who would kill me for even talking to her? Or what if he's the type who can ruin my future forever? Worse, what if he knows who I really am? Crap crap crap!_

"Hehe… Uhm… Rosa? Are you and Hugh… Dating?" It was Rosa's turn to blush.

"I didn't mean it that way! Hugh's been my best friend since I was five but there's nothing going on between us!" she stammered, waving her hands madly.

An awkward silence settled over them.

"Uhm… Wanna go on the ferris wheel?"

"Sure!"

_On the ferris wheel…_

"So you travel around a lot don't you Curtis?"

"Yeah… But I think I like Unova the best."

Rosa smiled. "Yeah, so do I. Though that may be biased since I've never really been anywhere else."

Curtis turned his head to the window. "The Unova region sure is pretty, isn't it? But it's not the only thing that's pretty around here." After realising what he said, his hands flew to cover his mouth.

"You know Curtis, you didn't need to get Annalie to do all that," whispered Rosa as she held out a very familiar printout. All the colour drained out of Curtis' face.

_Crap. That looks like…_

He checked his back pocket. Rosa had indeed pinched it from him. "I-I can explain Rosa!" babbled the flustered boy.

"It wouldn't have mattered Curtis. I still would've gone out with you anyway. In fact, here's my thanks for a wonderful time." She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his. The kiss caught Curtis off guard but it wasn't long before his hands wrapped themselves around Rosa's waist.

When the couple broke apart, Curtis was still in a daze, his eyes glazed over. "Wow…I wish the whole world could go slower. This Ferris wheel… Time…"

Rosa giggled.

"You say the corniest things Curtis. But I wouldn't have you any other way." She kissed him again, only this time, they didn't stop until the Ferris wheel operator cleared his throat. Embarrassed, the pair pulled apart immediately and fled.

"Kids these days," grumbled the operator.


End file.
